The present invention relates to a sampler for a milking-system volumeter that can measure fractional volumes and that has both a partial-vacuumized separation chamber with an outlet that can be closed off by means of a valve piston and a measuring chamber.
A milking-system volumeter of this type is known from German OS No. 3 103 669. In this volumeter, the milk flows into a partial-vacuumized collection line when the outlet is open. One disadvantage of this volumeter is that no samples can be obtained.